youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek Movies in Sonic Style
Shrek is a 2001 American computer-animated fantasy-comedy film produced by PDI/DreamWorks, released by DreamWorks Pictures, directed by Andrew Adamson and Vicky Jenson, starts with your favorite Sonic Characters like Knuckles the Echidna as Shrek, Sonic the Hedgehog as Donkey, Rouge the Bat as Fiona and more. Shrek Shrek (Knuckles), a grouchy, terrifying green ogre that has always enjoyed living in peaceful solitude in his swamp, finds his life disrupted when thousands of various fairytale characters are exiled into his swamp by order of the obsessive, evil, fairy-tale hating Lord Farquaad (Scourge). Shrek announces to the fairytale creatures that he will go to see Farquaad to move them out of his swamp and back to where they came from. Shrek brings along a talking Donkey (Sonic). Meanwhile, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man (Cheese the Chao) into revealing the whereabouts of the remaining fairytale creatures until his guards rush in with an object Farquaad has been searching for: the Magic Mirror. The Mirror tells Farquaad that he can only become a real king by marrying a princess, completely disregarding his original question about whether his kingdom was the fairest of them all. The Mirror gives him three princesses to choose from, in a parody of The Dating Game: Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona (Rouge). Farquaad chooses Fiona and silences the Mirror before he can mention "the little thing that happens at night", which is later revealed to be a curse. Shrek and Donkey arrive at Farquaad's palace in Duloc, where they find themselves in the midst of a tournament. The winner will have the "privilege" of attempting to rescue Fiona from a castle surrounded by lava and protected by a fire-breathing dragon so that Farquaad may marry her. Shrek, with some help from Donkey, easily defeats the other knights in a fashion that resembles a wrestling match and Farquaad agrees to remove the fairytale creatures from the swamp if Shrek rescues Fiona. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle and split up to find Fiona. Donkey encounters the dragon and sweet-talks the beast to save himself before discovering that the dragon is female. Dragon (Amy Rose) takes a liking to Donkey and carries him to her chambers. When Shrek finds Fiona, she is appalled at his lack of romanticism. As they are leaving, Shrek manages to save Donkey, caught in Dragon's tender clutches, and causing her to become irate, chasing Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey out of the castle. At first, Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but quickly becomes disappointed when Shrek takes his helmet off and she realizes that he's an ogre. When the three make their return journey to Farquaad's palace, Fiona urges Shrek and Donkey to camp out for the night and decides to sleep in a cave. Shrek and Donkey, meanwhile, stay awake and watch the stars while Shrek tells stories about great ogres and informs Donkey that he plans to build a 10-foot wall around his swamp when he returns. When Donkey persistently asks Shrek why he's doing this, Shrek sadly confesses to him that everyone judges him before they know him; therefore, he feels he is better off alone, despite Donkey's admittance that he did not immediately judge him when they first met. The next day, Shrek and Fiona find out that they have more in common with each other along the way and fall in love. Later, the trio is almost to Duloc, and that night Fiona takes shelter in a nearby abandoned windmill. When Donkey hears strange noises coming from the windmill, he finds that Fiona has turned into an ogress. Fiona explains she was cursed as a child and turns into an ogress every night, which is why she was locked away in the castle, and that only a kiss from her true love will return her to her "love's true form". Shrek, about to confess his feelings for Fiona and attempts give her a sunflower, overhears part of their conversation, and is heartbroken as he misinterprets her disgust at her transformation into an "ugly beast" as being disgusted with him. Fiona makes Donkey promise not to tell Shrek about the spell, vowing to do it herself, but when the next morning comes, Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to Fiona. The couple return to Duloc, while a hurt Shrek leaves his friendship with Donkey, out of anger and returns to his now-vacated swamp, remembering what Fiona "said" about him. Despite his privacy, Shrek find that he is miserable and misses Fiona. Furious at Shrek for what he did, Donkey comes to the swamp where Shrek reveals that he overheard Donkey and Fiona's conversation. Donkey keeps his promise to Fiona and tells Shrek that she was talking about someone else. He then accepts Shrek's apology and tells him that Fiona will be getting married shortly, urging Shrek into action to gain Fiona's true love. They're able to travel to Duloc quickly, thanks to Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona and tells Fiona that Farquaad is not her true love, but only marrying her to become king. The sun set, which causes Fiona to turn into an ogress in front of everyone in the church, causes Shrek to fully understand what he overheard at the windmill. Farquaad, disgusted over the change, orders Shrek killed and Fiona imprisoned, but Shrek whistles for Dragon. Dragon bursts in along with Donkey, and devours Farquaad. Shrek and Fiona admit their love for each other and share a kiss; Fiona is bathed in light as her curse is broken, but is surprised to find that she has remained an ogress, as she thought she was supposed to become beautiful which Shrek replies that she's beautiful. The two of them get married in the swamp and depart on their honeymoon while the rest celebrate by singing "I'm a Believer". Shrek 2 After Shrek (Knuckles) and Fiona (Rouge) come back from their honeymoon, they find an invitation to a royal ball with Fiona's parents to celebrate their marriage, an event Shrek is reluctant to participate in. Fiona, Shrek and Donkey travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away and meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian (Vector and Vanilla), who are surprised by Fiona's choice of husband and her new appearance. Harold becomes repulsed and at a shared meal, he and Shrek get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family. Fiona, disgusted at Shrek's and her father's behavior, locks herself in her room that evening, where she meets her Fairy Godmother (Blaze the Cat), who is also surprised at Fiona's new looks. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding the diary from her teenhood and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming (Mephiles). King Harold is accosted by the Fairy Godmother and Charming, her son. He had arranged with the Fairy Godmother that her son would overcome many obstacles in order to rescue Fiona and break the spell, but instead, finds the Big Bad Wolf using the tallest tower as a hangout. They reprimand Harold for breaking an old promise that Charming would be able to marry Fiona and demand that he find a way to get rid of Shrek. Harold apologizes, saying that Charming never made it in time. After Shrek reads Fiona's diary and pages containing the single phrase "Mrs. Fiona Charming", Harold arranges for Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the two into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots (Shadow and Batty Koda). When Fiona realizes that Shrek left, she asks her father for help, but he replies that he always wanted the best for her and that she should think about what is the best for her, too. Puss is unable to defeat Shrek and reveals that he was paid by Harold. He asks to tag along as a way to make amends. Shrek decides to go to the Fairy Godmother for help. However, the Fairy Godmother states that ogres do not live "happily ever after" and refuses to assist. Nonetheless, the three sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion, which doesn't appear to work, but when it starts to rain, they leave, and in doing so they fail to notice that a mushroom that Shrek previously sneezed potion on changes into a beautiful rose. They wait out the storm in a barn and, while there, Shrek and Donkey become dizzy and fall over and into a deep sleep. When they awake, they discover the potion has taken effect: Shrek is now a handsome human while Donkey has turned into a stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former, human self from the first movie. However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, sends Charming to the castle, where he poses as Shrek to win Fiona's love. Although Harold recognizes Charming for who he really is, he doesn't speak up. Shrek, heartbroken, lets Fiona go, believing she will be happier with Charming. A few hours later, Shrek hears that Fiona hasn't fallen for Charming, and that Harold has been given a love potion to put in Fiona's tea, which will cause her to fall in love with the first person she kisses. Harold, knowing that it's madness, refuses, but the Fairy Godmother threatens to take away his 'Happily Ever After' if he does not fulfill her wish. The trio overhear the exchange, and after hearing that Charming is the Fairy Godmother's son, are noticed by the Fairy Godmother, who has them arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. When the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio (having seen their arrest via the Magic Mirror) and create a gigantic gingerbread man (whose name is Mongo), which breaks through the castle's defences so Shrek can stop the kiss, Mongo falls into the moat, losing his arms as a result. When Shrek arrives, Charming forcibly kisses Fiona, believing the potion has taken effect, Fiona knocks him out temporarily with a headbutt. When the Fairy Godmother confronts Harold, he reveals that he gave her the wrong tea, having realized her love for Shrek. The Fairy Godmother tries to kill Shrek, Harold commits self-sacrifice to save Shrek, his armour reflects and disintegrates the Fairy Godmother into a cloud of bubbles; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. Harold apologizes to Shrek and Fiona for everything he has done, and now realizes what is best for Fiona, giving them his blessing. Shrek forgives him, and Lillian tells Harold that she still loves him no matter what. When it's midnight, Shrek tells Fiona that if they kiss now, then their change will be permanent. But Fiona says that she wants more than any other princess wants to live happily ever after with the ogre she married. The clock chimes as the potion's effects wear off with Donkey changing back as well, much to his chagrin. He cheers up as Shrek reassures him he still is a noble steed to him, Puss and Donkey sing as the royal ball resumes celebrating the true loved newlyweds. After the credits roll, Donkey is seen complaining about missing his dragon mate. Suddenly, she appears with six babies they call "Dronkeys". Shrek 3 Prince Charming (Mephiles) performs onstage in a bar, vowing that he will become King of Far, Far Away. Meanwhile, King Harold (Vector) is dying and his ogre son-in-law Shrek (Knuckles) and his daughter Princess Fiona (Rouge) are to become King and Queen of Far Far Away. Shrek, who is having difficulty serving as Regent during the King's medical leave, insists that an ogre as king is a bad idea and that there must be someone else for the job. Before dying, Harold tells Shrek that there is another heir: his nephew, Arthur Pendragon (Tails). Prince Charming goes to the Poison Apple tavern where he persuades numerous fairy tale villains to fight for their "happily ever after". Shrek, Donkey (Sonic) and Puss in Boots (Shadow and Batty Koda) set out to retrieve Arthur; as they are sailing away, Fiona yells to Shrek that she is pregnant. The trio journey to Worcestershire Academy, an elite boarding school, where they discover Arthur ("Artie", as he prefers to be called) is a scrawny 16-year old underachiever picked on by everyone. At the school pep rally, Shrek tells Artie that he's going to be king of Far Far Away. Artie is excited until Donkey and Puss inadvertently scare him by discussing the responsibilities of being king. Artie tries taking control of the ship and crashes it on an island, where they meet Artie's retired wizard teacher, Merlin. Charming and the other villains attack the castle, but Wolfie, Pinocchio, Gingie, the Three Little Pigs and the Blind Mice stall them long enough for Fiona and her mother Queen Lilian (Vanilla) to escape along with Snow White (Cosmo), Rapunzel (Tails), Cinderella (Tikal the Echidna), Sleeping Beauty (Jeanette) and Doris the Ugly Stepsister. The ladies are captured when Rapunzel betrays them, because she's in love with Charming. Captain Hook and his pirates track Shrek and company to Merlin's island, where they attempt to capture Shrek and kill the others. Shrek and Artie send the villains running, but not before Hook mentions Charming and the takeover of Far Far Away. Concerned for his wife and future children, Shrek urges Artie to return to Worcestershire. Instead, Artie cons Merlin into using his magic to send them all to Far Far Away. The spell works, but accidentally causes Puss and Donkey to switch bodies. They find Charming and learn that he plans to kill Shrek in a play that night. Charming's men arrive, but Artie tricks the knights into not taking them into custody. They break into the castle during rehearsals for the play. Caught in Charming's dressing room, the four are taken captive. Charming prepares to kill Artie, believing he's the next king. To save Artie's life, Shrek tells Charming that Artie was a pawn to take his place as King of Far Far Away. Charming believes Shrek and allows Artie to run away. Donkey and Puss are imprisoned with Fiona and the princesses where Fiona grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Queen Lilian smashes the stone wall of the prison by head butting the walls. While the princesses launch a rescue mission for Shrek, Donkey and Puss free Gingy, Pinocchio, the wolf and pigs, Dragon and Donkey's children. They encounter Artie, and Puss and Donkey explain to him that Shrek lied, so Charming would not kill him. Charming stages a musical in which he rescues Rapunzel. Just as Charming is about to kill Shrek, Princess Fiona along with Puss, Donkey, the princesses and the fairy tale characters confront the villains. Artie convinces the villains to give up their evil ways. Charming, furious at being thwarted, lunges for Artie with his sword. Shrek blocks the blow and Charming lunges at him. Shrek, who at first seems fatally injured, informs Charming that he missed and that the Prince needs to keep looking for his own happily ever after. As Shrek pushes Charming aside, Dragon knocks over Rapunzel's tower, crushing Charming. Shrek tells Artie the throne is his if he wants it. Artie chooses to become king. While the kingdom celebrates, Merlin restores Puss and Donkey to their proper bodies, accidentally switching their tails. Shrek retires with Fiona to their swamp, becoming the parents of ogre triplets. Shrek 4 Before Shrek and Donkey rescue Princess Fiona in the first film (despite Shrek's deal with Lord Farquaad), King Harold (Vector) and Queen Lillian (Vanilla) – desperate to lift their daughter's curse – meet with con artist Rumpelstiltskin (Alvin Seville) who wishes to become King of Far Far Away in exchange for helping them. But before the deal is signed, Harold and Lillian learn that Fiona has been rescued. Rumpelstiltskin is then shown to have become washed up as a result and subsequently bitter towards Shrek for ruining his plans. In the present, Shrek (Knuckles) has steadily grown tired of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to yearn for the days when he felt like a "real ogre". He takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday. Shrek gets annoyed when the three little pigs eat the kids' cake along with most of the other party food. A boy named Butterpants (who is said to be a "big fan" of Shrek) demands that Shrek roar. After he lets out a frustrated roar the entire crowd cheers, reinforcing his belief that no one considers him to be a true ogre. This coupled with the fact that the birthday cakes were decorated with a "cute" Ogre named "Sprinkles" finally makes Shrek lose his temper and smashes the new birthday cake in front of everyone, then walks out in anger. He and Fiona argue outside about his reaction which ends with Shrek madly agreeing that he was happier before he'd rescued her. After storming off, Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpel, who had observed Shrek's angry outburst with Fiona, seizes his chance. He follows Shrek and arranges what appears to be an accident where he is trapped under his carriage. Shrek helps him and Rumpel being "grateful", gives Shrek a ride and a meal. When Shrek voices his frustrations, Rumpel offers to give Shrek a day to live like a real ogre in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased. Shrek signs the contract and appears in a reality where he is still feared by villagers. He takes the opportunity to cause some light hearted mischief until he finds wanted posters for Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He was kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpelstiltskin, now the King of Far Far Away and possibly Emperor of a good deal more, which has become derelict and run down. Rumpelstiltskin uses ogres (and some of Shrek's friends) for slavery. Upon inquiry, Rumpelstiltskin reveals that the day he erased was the day that Shrek was born. Therefore, Shrek never saved Fiona, never met Donkey, and consequently Rumpelstiltskin was able to get Harold and Lillian to sign their kingdom away, then cause them to disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will fade from existence. Shrek escapes Rumpelstiltskin's castle with Donkey (Sonic). Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. After Shrek explains the situation, Donkey helps him find a loophole: the contract will be nullified if Shrek and Fiona share true love's kiss. Shrek and Donkey first travel to the dragon's keep where Fiona was kept and find the place deserted and the lava from the crater under the castle has been drained. They soon encounter a band of ogres who are resisting Rumpelstiltskin. The ogres are led by Fiona (Rouge), who is still cursed after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, and keeps the retired and overweight Puss in Boots (Shadow and Batty Koda). Shrek does everything he can to win Fiona's love, but she's too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpelstiltskin. She is also bitterly cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and throws herself into planning Rumpelstiltskin's capture. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to like Shrek, but stops short of kissing him. Shrek is discouraged, but Puss encourages him to continue pursuing Fiona. During the ambush, the ogres are captured by the Pied Piper though Shrek and Fiona managed to escape with the intervention of Puss and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything, but because Fiona does not truly love him. Upon hearing that Rumpelstiltskin is offering anything desired by the one who captures Shrek, Shrek surrenders himself in exchange for "all ogres" being released. Fiona remains in custody because, as Rumpelstiltskin points out, she is not "all ogre" (only by night, not by day). Shrek and Fiona are to be fed to Dragon (Amy Rose), but Donkey, Puss and the ogres raid Rumpelstiltskin's castle, allowing Shrek and Fiona to both subdue Dragon and capture Rumpelstiltskin. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence. But Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses him just before he disappears, thereby voiding the contract and restoring the world to just before Shrek originally lashed out at everyone. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has, truly living happily ever after. During the credits, a nostalgic, pop-out storybook style of pictures recaps Shrek's adventures with Donkey, Puss, and Fiona during the events of the first three films to Stevie Wonder's For Once in My Life. Cast Knuckles the Echidna as Shrek Sonic the Hedgehog as Donkey Rouge the Bat as Princess Fiona Scourge the Hedgehog as Lord Farquaad Shadow the Hedgehog and Batty Koda as Puss in Boots Vector the Crocodile as King Harold Vanilla the Rabbit as Queen Lillian Blaze the Cat as Fairy Godmother Mephiles the Dark as Prince Charming Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Fanmade Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies